The present invention relates to a sign adapted to be hung from the structure which supports the rear view mirror in an automotive vehicle. The sign is intended, but not restricted, to a location between the back surface of a vehicle rear view mirror and the rear surface of the vehicle windshield, where it can be easily viewed from the front area of the vehicle but will not significantly obstruct the view of the driver or passengers within the vehicle.
It is known to hang a printed card on the rear view mirror support of a vehicle through use of an opening punched through the card and having a slit extending from periphery of the card to the opening, whereby the support may be directed along the slit into the opening. This is common practice, for example, in automobile repair establishments or parking lots to provide identification. Such cards often hang freely and swing with vehicle motion. They further often hang substantially below the lower edge of the mirror, partially blocking the view from within the vehicle.
Also, when an attempt is made to hang such cards on a vehicle having a rear view mirror of the type where the mirror support extends roughly parallel to the rear surface of the windshield, as for example in the case of a roof-supported arm, it is difficult to attach the card. Occasionally, in frustration, the card will be placed so that it hangs over the reflective face of the mirror, rather than between the back of the mirror and the rear surface of the windshield. This renders the mirror at least partially non-functional and may create a dangerous situation.
This invention offers a substantial improvement in hanger signs, allowing them to be used conveniently and safely, not only for identification, but for clear display of advertising messages and "bumper sticker" type slogans.